Olympus High (recently adopted from ChristmasCookie26)
by Toby4138
Summary: Annabeth Chase is the Hottest and Most Popular girl in her High School, Olympus High, but can never seem to get the right guy. Suddenly the hot new student, Percy Jackson, comes and her prayers are answered. But this isn't going to be as easy as she thinks to get him, as she has to battles off jealous girls, and avoid love sick guys. This is her new adventure at Olympus High.
1. Take a Hint

**AN:I aplogize for the first attempt at this chapter so here is the updated version. I'm keeping the first few chapters and since this is my first fanfic help would be appreciated and I'm no stranger to criticism so lay it on me.**

(Annabeth's POV)

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I groaned and sat up in bed. Looks like another day for high school. I got up and got dressed. Why is high school so stressful? It doesn't help to be nominated the most popular or hottest either. I wish the boys at school would just leave me alone. They need to get it through their thick freaking heads that I don't like them. I can never get the right guy. Why does love have to be so hard?

"Annabeth! You're going to be late.",called my stepmom, Helen. My father first married a woman named Athena, they had me, but Athena had a job as a scientist, she wasn't with me or my dad often. I do remember when she did though, it was nice. Anyways, my dad, Frederick Chase, decided things weren't working out Athena agreed and they divorced. I live with my father because Athena is always busy, but I do visit her every weekend.

Anyway my father married Helen a couple years later and she had twins Bobby and Matthew. Helen didn't like me to much at first, but we eventually mended up our relationships and are practically friends.

"Coming." I yelled I grabbed some random shirt and jeans, got dressed and pulled my honey blonde curls into a tight ponytail. I then grabbed my back pack and ran to downstairs to the kitchen.

It was already 8:40, I had 20 minutes to get to school.

"Morning." said Helen,

"Hello, have a nice day, I have to go to school." I said hurriedly grabbing a piece of toast, then bolting out the door.

I came out just as a black convertible pulled up by my house. My friend Thalia waved,

"Hurry and get in, were going to be late. If I'm late one more time, my dad is going to take away my phone." she said. I got in the car, then we were off.

Thalia had black hair, she had black eyeliner on which made her electric blue eyes POP out, she was wearing black leather jacket, and pants, she was wearing a black shirt that had a Barbie dolls head on a stake, and the words Death to Barbie in red.

We sped to school, Thalia was going 60mph in a 40mph zone. So in no time we made it to school.

"Thanks for the ride Thalia." I said getting out of the car.

"No prob Annie." she said

I grit my teeth, "Don't call me that." I glared.

She laughed.

Our friends waved to us, and me and Thalia ran up to greet them.

"Hey Annabeth, hi Thalia." said Piper McLean, she has brown chopped hair pulled into a braid, and kaleidoscope eyes.

"What's up?" asked Rachel Elizabeth Dare aka Red, she had frizzy red hair that is hardly ever done up, and emerald green eyes, her clothes were splattered with paint.

"Hey guys." said Hazel, she has brown hair that was laying on her shoulders, and eyes that looked like 14 karat gold, and chocolate colored skin.

"Hi girls." said Katie Gardner, she has brown hair in a pony tail, and brown eyes.

"Hey, sorry I woke up a little late." I apologized.

"That's fine, besides our Life Skills teacher, Ms. Hera isn't even here yet." said Piper.

"Thank goodness." I mumbled.

We all walked inside the school was called Olympus High, we had the best teachers, the best food, and the best students. The only other school that rivaled us is called Titans High also had a pretty good school. We've been competing each other ever sense we became the top schools in Principle was Ms. Gaia, and the vice Principle is Kronos. Then their school teams, The Monsters, led by different students. Like for Swimming Team it is Oceanus and Polybates, the baseball team is Porphyries, and so forth.

As we walked in the building, I inwardly groaned as the boys all looked at us. Flirting Idiot cue I thought annoyed as a boy named Jim walked up to me. While most of the other boys actually left me alone for a while cause they know I don't like them, Jim…he just won't take the hint.

"Hey Annabeth." he practically purred. I tried to hide the look of disgust playing its way on my face.

"Hi Jim." I said

"So if your not doing anythiNg this Friday, me and you can go out somewhere." he said.

"No thanks." I said.

"Or we could go see a movie."

"I'm good."

"Or we could go to my house."

"UGH! NO!"

I was so annoyed. Why couldn't he take a hint.

"Come on Annabeth, I know you have feelings." he smirked

"No I don't Jim. Take a hint, we will never be a couple. So stop trying to hook up with me, cause it will never happen!" I all but yelled.

"Ohhhh rejected." sang the schools prankers Travis and Connor Stoll.

"Shut up!" hissed Jim. Red in the face.

"Come on Annabeth, we gotta go." said Rachel, trying to contain her laughter.

Annabeth happily let Rachel lead her away. When they were out of view, they all burst out laughing.

"He was as red as a strawberry."

"The look on his face. Priceless."

"You rejected him bad."

"He was soooo embarrassed hahaha"Annabeth wasn't amused, she sighed loudly.

"Hey what's the matter?" asked Thalia

"I'm just sick of all the wrong guys asking me out. When will the right guy come?" I asked exasperated.

"My mom says that love doesn't come easy. But don't give up Annabeth, your dream guy will come." reassured Piper.

"Thanks Piper, I hope your right." I said.

"Say Annabeth, what is your dream guy?" asked Hazel. "Like what would he look like?"

Annabeth sighed dreamily. "He'll have black untamed hair, a perfect tan, a hot swimmers body, amazing green eyes that are as beautiful as the sea, he'll be nice, sweet, caring, and make sure no idiotic love sick boy tries to hook up with me."

"Hmm…Your perfect guy seems to good to be true Annabeth." said Piper. "But if you think he's out there somewhere, then Maybe he is."

"Yeah maybe." said Annabeth. "Well let's get to class." The rest of the day, I couldn't help but think about my dream guy. Little did I know, he was going to show up sooner than I think.


	2. The New Student

**AN: Alright guys so I would like to thank Percabeth 12345678910 for commenting and following and Zora324 for following here's the next chapter. Also I'm looking for a beta so please PM me if you want to be my beta and we'll talk.-toby4138**

(Annabeth's POV)

I waited outside my house for Thalia to come pick me up for school, I didn't want to be late again.

I heard the drumming of an engine and Thalia cars came into view. But this time her brother, Jason, was in the back is tall, athletic, and a well built body, muscles to make any girl swoon over, combed blonde hair, and electric blue eyes. He was one of the leaders at school. He was Vice President of the Student Body Council, I was President, and always helped and lead our school.

"Hi Jason." I greeted. "What took so long Thalia?"

"Sorry but Jason wouldn't get his butt in the car, he kept obsessing over his hair." said Thalia as I got in.

"You can't blame me Thalia. Do you know how hard it is to keep my hair like this?" defended Jason.

"I'm a girl, yes I do know how hard it is." Thalia shot back.I rolled my eyes at their argument. Siblings…..

"Okay we get it, your both beautiful! Can we go now." I cut in, getting into the 2 Graces glared at each other before mumbling 'fine'Thalia pushed on the gas pedal, and once again we sped off for we got there, only Piper was waiting for us.

"Hey Piper. Where's the other girls?" I asked.

"Principle Zeus is giving an announcement. I decided to wait for you, but they went on ahead to the Auditorium." Piper explained. Then she saw Jason, she blushed when he caught her staring.I could tell Piper liked Jason, but Jason didn't know. Jason likes Piper, but Piper doesn't know. Then there's Jason's ex-girlfriend Reyna, who was currently trying to hook back up with Jason. So a big love triangle was forming between the 3. I was going to Jason and Piper. They would be so cute together. But then again, I'm not a match awkward tension was beginning to form as we watched, so I decided to butt in.

"Well we should probable get going to that announcement." they nodded. Piper gave me a grateful headed into the school, and into our huge auditorium filled to the brim with students who we call. , along with Vice Principle Hades and their brother, our school's swim coach, Poseidon were all on the stage. They were all brothers. Everyone called them The Big ThreeMe, Piper, and Thalia made our way over to our friends. While Jason went towards his friends Leo, Frank, the Stoll brothers, and Poseidon's stuck up son , and the other guys didn't like Triton at all, but the guy always hung out with them and they didn't want to be mean and send him away. So they were stuck with looked at me and winked. Oh please no I prayed. Not him too.

"QUIET DOWN!" bellowed Zeus, he's not very patient. Once everyone quieted down, he continued.

"Now I would like to give a few announcements. 1 first of all our annual school games, The Quests, will be held here. The rival school that will be going against us this year is….Titans High School."Crap! So far the Titans High School has gone unbeaten. Same with our school. They were going to be hard to Quests is this thing the schools around here do every year. We go against other schools for prizes, and at the end of the day the school with the most prizes is the winner. We have all sorts of games such as Capture the Flag (but a little different thenmost), Chariot Racing, Swimming Competition, Sword fights, Archery competition, baseball, and football games, races, practically anything you could think so far both ours and The Titans High School has gone unbeaten.

"And 2nd of all." continued Zeus. "We have a new student. His name is Percy Jackson. Well that's all, so go back to your classes. And keep practicing for The Quests." then he got off the all went to our classes. My first class was Life Skills, Ms. Hera teaches it. She's also the wife of Principle Zeus, so if you disrespect her your getting a worse punishment then from any other teacher.I went to my desk at the front of the class, I got out my notebook and began sketching some notes down. Suddenly the door opened, but I was too caught up in blotting down notes to who was talking to me a moment before, stopped and stared at the figure who came through the door.

"He….hey Annabeth?" she asked.

"Yes Thalia." I replied without looking at her.

"What did you say your dream guy looked like? Did you say he should have wild untamed hair?"

"Yeah."

"And green eyes like the sea?'

"Yep"

"And a swimmers body?'

"Yes Thalia? Why does it matter?" I asked exasperated from her questions.

"I think he just walked in?" she said.I looked up and saw the guy she was staring at. The guy who came into the room. He had a tanned swimmers body, broad shoulders, and a square chin, he had wild jet black untamed hair, he was wearing a shirt that showed off his muscles. He looked caught me staring, and I saw his amazing sea green eyes that mimicked the sea perfectly. I caught my breath. He wasn't the way I imagined my dream guy. He was better. WAY BETTER!

"He must be the new student Percy Jackson. Go talk to him." said Thalia. Suddenly I became very shy. No way I was going to go talk to him.

"No way Thalia." I said averting my eyes.

"Why not?"

"Cause Thalia. No way he's going to talk to me." I said.

"Come on Annabeth. You're the most popular and hottest girl in school. Of course he's going to talk to you." Thalia reassured. "Besides if you don't. Someone else might." she gestured back over by Percy.

I saw Drew making her way over to Percy. She was always jealous of me cause all the guys paid attention to me instead of her. She jumped any new hot guy that came.I suddenly felt very protective of Percy. No way she's getting a hold of him.I got up from my desk and walked over to Percy, just before Drew did. She gave me a spiteful look, before walking back to her seat. She may be a stupid slut, but she does know when she's 's back was turned to me. I took a breath of air, now or never, I tapped him on the back. He turned around to face. For a moment our eyes met. I suddenly went speechless as I gazed into those beautiful sea-green eyes, thankfully he talked first.

"Hi, my names Percy Jackson. I'm new, who are you?" he asked sticking out his hand.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." I said shaking his hand, knocking me out of her stupor.

"So what classes do you have?" he asked.

"Life Skills, P.E, Math, Greek History, Science, English 101, and Health." I said, he smiled brightly causing my heart to flutter.

"Really mine too." he said. "Could you maybe….Show me around here. Like give me a tour?"I smiled.

"Sure."

We were interrupted as Ms. Hera told us to take our seats. Percy sat in the back. I took my seat by Thalia. I looked at her, who was smirking at me.

"What?" I demanded.

"You like him." she teased. I felt my face burn from embarrassment.

"N….No I don't." I stuttered, which only caused Thalia to smirk more.

"Yeah you do. So what did he say?" asked Thalia.

"He introduced himself, asked which classes I have. Turns out we have the same classes. Then he asked if I would give him a tour of Olympus High. I said yes." I said.

"Oh you got a date." she said.

"Thalia touring a guy is not counted as a date." I said.

"Okay maybe not. But it's a start." she smirked.

"A start for what?" I questioned. But she ignored me, still smirking.I glanced back at Percy, he looked at me and smiled. I smiled . Just maybe….this is a start.


	3. Jim gets rejected again

**AN: Real quick I will not normally update** **twice in one day but I'm bored so why not**

(Percy's POV)

My day was turning out great.I was enrolled in one of the best schools in the country: Olympus High. My cousins go to this school, my dad will be here, and I met a beautiful girl, her name is Annabeth Chase, she has curly honey blonde hair, and amazing storm grey eyes, her body was amazing too. But what really got me, was her personality. She looked both smart, and beautiful and not very prideful about it, she is nice, and an amazing smile.I was super excited because she was going to tour me around the school today. I found a seat by my cousin. He has olive colored skin, and dark brown eyes, he was scrawny but people are usually scared of him.

"Hey Nico." I greeted.

"Oh hey Perce." Nico fist bumped me in greeting. I sat beside him.

"So how are you liking Olympus High?" asked Nico.

"I'm loving it so far." I said smiling at Annabeth who looked back at me. Nico caught where I was looking.

"I see you got your eye on Annabeth." Nico observed, he didn't sound surprised.

"Yeah," I said blushing slightly.

He sighed. "Good luck." said Nico, patting me on the back. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean good luck?" I asked.

"Annabeth is the hottest and most popular girl in school. Every guy wants her, but she always rejects them. So far no one has been able to go on a date with her." informed Nico.

"I wonder why?" I asked merely shrugged.I tried paying attention to what Hera was saying, but my mind kept wondering to Annabeth. How could someone so sweet, and very good looking not have a boyfriend. I must admit I'm kind of glad, maybe then I could have a chance with the class was over.I saw Annabeth waiting for me by the door.

"Hi." I greeted. "Again."She smiled and my heart did a little tap dance.

"Come on." she said, I followed her through the confusing maze of we walked past a door, she would say which that it was and who taught it. But I hardly heard what she said, I was examining everything about her. They way she would light up when she pasted a certain class, the way she a guy with brown hair, and blue eyes walks up to Annabeth, who groans.

"Hey Annabeth." Jim greets.

'hi Jim." Annabeth says rolling her eyes.

"So, about going to the movies. Friday at 7:00 I'll pick you up." Jim winked. Annabeth looked disgusted.

"Yeah no! Jim, I'm not going on a date with you, so just stop trying." Annabeth says exasperated. Jim narrows his eyes. He grabs Annabeth's wrist, and backs her up against the lockers using his body to make sure she doesn't escape.

"We are going to the movies, and you better be ready." Jim said through gritted teeth. Annabeth squirmed under his body, he tightened his grip on her wrist which obviously put her in pain.I was steaming with anger. I dare he do that to Annabeth.I stormed up to the Jim dude, and yanked him away from Annabeth. He fell on his butt on the floor. Jim scrambled up on his face, he glared at me. I didn't even flinch.

"Get out of here runt." he said walking back over to Annabeth. I positioned myself in front of her protectively, so he couldn't get past.

"Get away from her." I demanded.

"Are you going to stop me?" he mocked.

"Yes I am." I stated simply.

"Fine." Jim launched a punch at me, which I dodged. Then I sent a fist at his face, which connected with his nose and gave a sickening CRACK!Jim lay on the ground holding his nose, moaning in pain. Blood was pouring out his nose.

"You stupid good for nothing bi-"

"Shut up." I said interrupting him.

He held his nose, while getting up.

"This isn't over." he said before walking off to the nurses office.

I looked at Annabeth.

"Are you okay?" I asked nodded then smiled gratefully. "Thanks Percy." she said.

"No problem. That guys a jerk." I said glaring in his direction.

I looked back at Annabeth, we stared at her before Annabeth said "We should be getting to class."I nodded, we walked off unaware of the crowd that watched what just happened.

Thalia (POV)

I spotted Annabeth with the new kid Percy, she was showing which class was what and who taught it. But Percy looked as though he wasn't listening, he was smiling dreamily at looked so cute together.

Suddenly Jim entered. He walked toward Annabeth, "So, about going to the movies. Friday at 7:00 I'll pick you up' he said. Annabeth looked disgusted."Yeah no! Jim, I'm not going on a date with you, so just stop trying" Annabeth said. YEAH! That's my narrowed his eyes, grabbed Annabeth's wrist, and backed her up against the wall. He said something to Annabeth, she tried getting away but Jim only tightened his grip, obviously hurting her.I stormed forward to help my friend. But I was beat to it by the new guy Percy, and he looked angry. He ripped Jim away from Annabeth."Get out of here runt." Jim said, then stepped toward Annabeth. Percy stepped in front of Annabeth."Get away from her." he demanded. People started stopping and watched."Are you going to make me?" mocked Jim."Yes I am." stated Percy. Jim threw a punch at Percy, go dodged it with ease then punched Jim in the nose.I was starting to like the new started swearing, but percy told him to shut up. Then Jim left to get his nose fixed up. Annabeth and Percy stared at each other before walking off not even noticing the crowd.

"Whoa." said Hazel, I looked and my friends were by me. They watched the entire thing.

Piper squealed. "Percy has to be Annabeth's dream guy." stated Piper. "He has messy black hair, sea-green eyes, swimmers body, and he won't let any of the other guys try to hook up with her"

"I know, they are perfect for each other." I was still staring at Percy, she had a dreamy look on her eyes.I realized that a love triangle might just form.


	4. Rachel moving in

**AN: You guys are getting a real treat today 3 updates in one day I really just want to post this chapter to thank cc26 and my three new followers and again send my request for a beta because I would love to have to bounce ideas off of so to followers and others pm me and you may be my beta.-Toby4138**

(Annabeth's POV)

After Percy helped me with Jim, I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He was very handsome, high cheeks bones, the perfect body, dreamy eyes.I could have easily taken Jim down, it's just that he caught me by surprise. I was lucky Percy was there.

"So Annabeth, why is that guy….Jim." Percy said the name in disgust. "Trying to hit it off with you?" I looked down.

"He likes me, but I don't like him. He keeps trying to be my boyfriend, but I don't want to be in a relationship with that pig." I answered.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. I'm just waiting for the right one." I said looking away. Why was I telling him all of this? It's none of his business! We just met! But when I looked back into his sea green eyes a wave of trust, and loyalty overwhelmed me.

"Oh well, wo-" Percy started to say but was interrupted by the bell. "Better be getting to class." He said instead. I looked down disappointed. I wanted to know what he was going to say.

"Do you know where your going?" I asked. He nodded uncertain, and began walking away.I watched him go, then remembered I have the same classes as him. I cursed myself for forgetting that and began running back to Percy. But stopped when I saw him and Rachel talking.

"-show you around the school." Rachel was saying. Percy smiled, "It's okay, someone else is already." Percy declined. Inside I felt kind of happy, but felt guilty afterward.

Rachel's smile wavered, then she regained her composure. "Okay. Talk to you later." Rachel said before bounding off. I felt a little betrayed, I told Rachel someone like Percy was my dream guy and she over there making a move on him. I'm going to have a little talk with Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I found her talking to Thalia, and Piper. They waved at me, but frowned when they saw my angry expression.

"Rachel!" I said angrily, Rachel turned to me and smiled. "Hey Annabeth." she said innocently.

"Why are you trying to make a move on Percy?" I demanded,Thalia and Piper looked at Rachel shocked.

"What? Now it's against the rule for talking with a guy." Rachel replied angry.

"You know what I mean." I snarled.

"No I don't." Rachel sneered. "You don't like him do you? He's just one of those guys that you reject right?" I stopped and thought for a moment. Do I like Percy? I only met him this morning. You can't like someone that fast…..can you? When I didn't answer, Rachel smirked.

"That's what I thought." she said walking away. I glared at her back.

"Did I miss something?" asked Thalia.

"Rachel was flirting with Percy." I said angrily.

"And the problem is…" Thalia asked, Piper rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? Annabeth likes Percy." Piper said. Thalia looked at me in shock for a moment, then smirked.

"I knew you liked him." she smiled, I blushed from embarrassment.

"Okay maybe a little." I admitted. Piper squealed.

"Tomorrow we are going to see my mom. She great when it comes to relationships, fashion, and shopping." Piper said. I was about to decline, but Piper wouldn't take no as an answer. So I nodded bluntly.

"Now come on, we got to get to class." Thalia pulled me and Piper behind her.

(Percy POV)

I finished talking to a red head named Rachel, she was pretty with her frizzy red hair and vibrant green eyes. But then there's also Annabeth. But Annabeth declines every boy who asks her out. How am I any different? Then Rachel, yeah she's cute. But Annabeth is beautiful, smart, funny, kind. Love is complicated. I was heading to P.E. Our P.E coach, Coach Ares, along with his assistance Coach hedge had us change into our gym clothes and run 5 laps around the football field. As I was running, 6 people caught up to me.

"Hi, you're the new kid..Percy Jackson." a guy with blonde hair said, I nodded. "Cool, names Jason Grace." he introduced. He pointed to his group.

"That's Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Travis and Connor Stoll, and Triton Poseidon's son." I waved to his friends. They waved back beside Triton, who merely glared at me.

"We saw how you stood up to Jim." said Frank.

"That was pretty epic." added Leo.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us." said the Stoll brothers. New friends?…

"Okay." I accepted.I have 6 new friends, I know 2 hot girls, I beat up an egotistic guy…all in all this is the best 1st day of school I've ever had.


	5. Advice from Aphrodite

**AN: Alright guys so thanks for the support and we are reaching the point cc26 left off at and I'm still searching for a beta and will be until further notice so with out further ado**

(Annabeth's POV)

Me, Piper, Thalia, and Hazel were riding the bus to Piper's house. We didn't tell Rachel, cause me and her were having a….disagreement at the moment.I was gazing at the scenery outside, my mind kept returning to Percy. Just thinking about Percy's smiled made me feel warm all caught me smiling, and smirked. "Think about Percy?" she asked.

I blushed slightly. "Uh….no. I was thinking about….the homework I could be doing at home." I said weakly. Piper looked at me in disbelief. I avoided her gaze. Finally the bus stopped, and we got out at a big pink mansion. No joke, the outside of the house was painted bright pink. Piper looked at the house embarrassed, "This is my mom's house." she said. Piper lived with her movie star dad Tristan McLean, and her mom Aphrodite, along with her snobby sister Drew. We hurried into the mansion. We entered to see maids cleaning the house.

"Hurry let's go up to my room, before Drew finds us." Piper warned.

"Too late." Drew said coming out. Piper groaned aloud.

"No need to be jealous Piper. We both know I'm way prettier than you." Drew sneered. Great sister, note my sarcasm.

"Personally I prefer girls with less ego issues, and better make-up." Thalia retorted. Drew rolled her eyes. She saw me, and jealously burned in her eyes.

"So I hear you may have an interest in the new boy." Drew said, I blushed a little. "Well you should know that he won't be with you." Drew said. My face burned, but not with embarrassment, I was angry.

"Why is that!" I demanded, Drew smirked amused by my reaction.

"Think about it dearie, your supposed to be smart." Drew sneered. "He's going to eventually find out about all the guys he turned down, and maybe even some rumors. He's going to think your not going to hook up on him, so he's not going to even try. Besides why would he go for someone like…you." Thalia had to hold me back from ripping her hair out. Why am I so mad anyway? Isn't just another one of those guys? Piper led me, Thalia, and Hazel to her room.

"Don't listen to her Annabeth, she's just jealous." Piper stated, I nodded still mad.

"We can wait here until my mom gets off of work." she said.

"Doesn't she work at the school?" I asked. She nodded.

"But she also has a part time job at a hair saloon." Piper explained. I nodded, makes sense. Perfect place to gossip, talk about fashion, and spread rumors. We spent most of the time talking about the Quests that were coming up. I was so excited.

"Why are we talking about the quests, when we can talk about guys?" someone asked, I looked over and saw Aphrodite standing in the door.

"Hi mom." said Piper.

"I heard you were going to talk to me about guys." Aphrodite stated, sitting by us. How would she know that? Oh well, never question Aphrodite. Unfortunately Thalia didn't know that.

"How would you know that?" she asked.

"Oh well Travis and Conner the sons of Hermes heard you talking about it, they told Katie Gardner, who told her mother, Chris heard Demeter talking about it, and told his girl-friend Clarrise La Rue Ares daughter, she started tells her dad almost everything, so once Ares heard he was talking to Apollo about it, after that Silena my other beautiful daughter told it to Artemis, then Artemis told me when she came into the Saloon today to get her hair trimmed." Aphrodite explained. That means pretty much everyone knows about my crush on Percy, that's the only reason I came here to talk to Aphrodite. Tomorrow at school was going to be torturous. I groaned and lay on Piper's bed exasperated. Piper noticed my distress.

"Hey maybe now that people know you like Percy, they'll leave you alone knowing you taken." Piper said comfortingly.

"No Piper. Now those boy, especially Jim, are going to try harder than ever to try and get me before Percy. Also Rachel likes Percy, she's going to try and take him." I explained.

"ooh love triangle!" Aphrodite squealed

"Not helping mom." Piper said.

"Well me being a love expert, If you want the guy to notice you try and give him hints about how you feel. Or if you want to do it the hard way, then just ask him out yourself." Aphrodite said. Maybe it would work, the 1st one. I have a pride issue, asking Percy out myself would damage my pride, especially sense I have been branded, a girl rejects guys, then that would wound my pride. No I was going to have to hint it to Percy.

"Okay, I'll try to hint it to him." I announced.

"We'll help." said Thalia. I smiled at her gratefully. This is going to be one tough year.


	6. Greeks Vs Romans

**AN: Alright guys so this is the last chapter that cc26 wrote we will soon be seeing my own chapters here soon the next update will be in a week and will continue that way until you guys say something so here we go.**

(Annabeth's POV)

I spent the rest of the weekend thinking of ways, of hinting my feelings for Percy. By the time Monday came, I was ready. Unfortunately I was never going to get my chance. All through morning at school, Percy was hanging out with his friends Jason, Triton, Frank, Leo, and the Stolls. I was glad Percy had new friends, but I cut time out with me hanging out with him. I talked to Thalia, Piper, and Hazel about it, they were going to try and get Percy and me some talk time during lunch. So I was in Math, the period before lunch, and was staring at the clock. 5 more minutes until lunch…4 more minutes…..3 more minutes….2 more minutes…..1 more minute….RIIIIIING! The bell went off and I bolted out of the door. A crowd of boys waited for me by my locker though, so I decided to take a detour and just dropped my books In the hallways and decided to just pick them up once lunch was over. I met up with Thalia, Piper, and Hazel in the lunch line.

"Did you talk to Percy's friends?" I asked Thalia.

"Yeah they said they would give you and Percy sometime to talk." Thalia smiled at me. I smiled back, I was kind of nice liking a boy. Percy came in laughing about something along with his friends, excluding Triton who only glared at Percy, hahaha jealous much. But then I was Rachel sashay over to Percy, she was wearing I low cut skirt, with a white shirt that was practically see through. Boys watched her walk, open mouthed and drooling. Gladly Percy didn't really care.

"Hi Rachel." he greeted.

"Oh hey Percy." Rachel slurred. Thalia had to hold me back from beating the little welp to nothing but a raggedy ann doll! She continued talking to Percy, who was oblivious to Rachel's flirting. He saw me looking at waved at me shyly, I blushed a little and waved back.

"I think he likes you back." Piper whispered to me, I blushed harder which caused Thalia to chuckle. Hestia, the lunch lady, was a beautiful girl with ginger hair, and kind eyes. She smiled at us, and handed us our food. She made the best food ever. Of course she had help, like from Mr. D although he didn't do much. I thanked her and found myself a seat in the crowded cafeteria. Thalia was able to scare away any guys that tried to sit by me. Gosh that girl would be a body guard. When the boys got their food, we waved them over by us.

"Hello ladies." Leo smiled as he sat next to Thalia, who looked at him in disgust. Percy almost sat next Jason, but Piper pushed him in the seat next to me and plopped next to Jason.

"I want to sit here." she replied sweetly. Then she realized she was sitting next to Jason, and blushed a little. Jason smiled and her, began eating his food.

"Looks like I'm seating next to you." Percy smiled at me, butterflies erupted into my stomach. He has such a sexy smile…wait!?…did I just think that? Suddenly I forgot how I was going to hint to Percy. But I smiled back anyway, and began eating. Thalia and Hazel motioned for me to start talking, Piper was too busy talking to Jason.

'start talking' Thalia mouthed to me.

'I forgot what I was going to say' I mouthed back sheepishly.

'you must really like Percy' Hazel mouthed, I hid my blush. Thankfully Thalia decided to step in.

"So Percy…who are planning on bringing to the dance?" Thalia asked.

"What dance?" Percy asked.

"Well…er….if there was a dance. Who would you ask?" real smooth Thalia I thought sarcastically. But I still rolled with what she said.

"yeah Percy, who would you ask?" I asked smiling at me. He shifted uncomfortable.

"Well…..uh…..I don't know many girls here." he said, my heart sunk a little. Thalia noticed and tried thinking of something to say. But suddenly Principle Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon walked into the cafeteria and all talk died down.

"Students, we've decided that were going to break our school into 2 different parts." Zeus announced, protests erupted everywhere.

"SILENCE!" Zeus bellowed, and the noise died down again.

"We are doing this because too many arguments are sprouting on if we should be called the Greeks, or the Romans." Hades continued.

"We should be called Greeks!" Clarrise shouted, her table banged their hands on the table in agreement.

"More like geeks, Romans would be way better!" Octavian, a scrawny protester, shouted. Soon people were taking sides on whether we should be Greeks or Romans. But the big 3 couldn't calm them down.

"We should be Romans." Jason said.

"oh please Jason, Greeks are way better." Thalia argued.

"I don't know, I kind of like the Romans." Hazel piped up.

"yeah me too." added Frank.

"Ew Romans are so…gah! Greek are so much better!" Leo retorted.

"For once I agree with Leo, Greeks rule." Piper said.

"I think you togas are on too tight!"

"Your being stupid!"

"I think we should be Romans"

"Well no one cares what you think!"

"You'll care about what I think now." Frank shouted and through his sandwich at Leo, who dodged and hit a girl named Reyna instead. Her eyes flashed, and she grabbed her mashed potatoes and gravy and threw it in Leo's face. Leo stood there then glared at her, "If that's the way you want to play it." he said, he grabbed his milk and dumped it all over Frank, then threw a glob of apple sauce at Reyna. But it hit Octavian instead. Clarrise laughed at Octavian, so Octavian picked up his peach and threw it at her. It exploded on her face, she spit out some peach.

"Oh It's on." she said, she picked up an apple and it hurled toward Octavian who barely managed to dodge it and it hit a guy named Dakota instead which pretty much knocked him out cold. Soon everyone was throwing food at someone else.

"Greeks are stupid!" some random guy shouted. I glared at him.

"Your going to regret that." I said and threw my fork at him, it almost pegged him in the eye. Then I threw my strawberry's in his face. I continued to assault him with fruit, until he ran away in fear. Then out of no where a slice of pizza hit me in the face, blinded I hit into someone and we crashed to the floor. I peeled the pizza off of my face, and looked up to see Rachel. She was covered in barbeque sauce, she glared back.

"Well, well, well if it isn't orphan annie." she sneered, when I ran away when I was younger people called me orphan annie. I only told my friends about that, and they promised to never tease me. Rachel was going to die.

"Shut your fat mouth!" I shouted, and stuffed a random piece of chicken in her face.

"You stupid son of a-" she lunged at me, and we wrestled on the food covered floor. We bumped into other people, who ended up sprawled on the floor with their enemy. Which caused them to start wrestling as well, causing more people to fall. She clawed at my arms, and I pulled out her hair. Until finally someone pulled us apart. I was about to unleash all my fury on the person, until I realized it was Percy. The fight was still going on around us, but I focused on him. Rachel tried to smear some of the barbeque sauce off her body. She only spread it.

"Hi Percy." we said at the same time.

"You guys okay." he asked. He nodded. Then out of no where a pack of skittles hit Percy in the face, he hit into Jason. And they sprawled on the floor. Me and Rachel glanced at each other, and continued our fight. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy and Jason fighting. Piper was trying to pull them apart with no luck. It was chaotic. But then the fire alarm rang and the water system turned on. We all stopped out fighting as we got soaked to the bone.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Poseidon yelled.

Well there goes my plan of hinting to Percy.


	7. Mixed up priorities

**AN: Alright guys so the for a beta is gone and this chapter took me two days to type out and have sent to my beta he got it back really fast like I sent yesterday and got it back with comments an hour later.**

(Percy's POV)

Everything seemed really strange when I woke up the only things I remembered were my name and another name. The name happened to be the name of my best friend, Annabeth Chase. But man I couldn't remember was how I got where I was and I was at a very ROMAN looking school. My first thought was," I do not belong here. I am in enemy territory." But I couldn't figure out why but someone finally noticed that I was standing around and came over and talked to me.

"Hi. Uhh...State your name and rank." Says a very cute looking girl with curly brown hair.

"Uhh." 'Good going Jackson'

"Hazel he's obviously new an will be probatio but he needs to go get his tablet and schedule first." A burly looking Chinese man baby says.

"Well he looks like he is a veteran Frank." Says Hazel.

"Uhh still here the name's Percy Percy Jackson."

"Well I'm Frank Frank Zhang." Says Frank

"I'm Hazel Hazel Levesque."says Hazel

"Well...uhh...what do I have to do to get to class."I joke. I was really just thinking about how I got here but I was also trying to slowly collect my memory back. So far I had figured out how to get back to Annabeth because I needed to ask her out but where I had to get back to was a mystery so I would stay here wherever here was.

"What school are we at again?" I asked.

"Jupiter High. Why is someone waiting for you?" Asks Hazel innocently.

"Not sure." I reply. I noticed how nervous Frank was around Hazel and realized he liked her and that is exactly how I felt around Annabeth but I had no idea how to tell her or if she even liked me so.

"Let's take him to Renya."advised Frank.

(Jason POV)

I'm pretty sure that I was hit by what I don't know but I was with Percy we were going to stop the Roman-Greek feud but then I don't remember.

I'm sitting next to a brunette who was trying to convince me to be her boyfriend. I had to admit she was pretty though she was trying to hide it and not doing very well. He felt like an idiot but he said,

"Umm who are you and where am I and who am I?"

The brunette said," Well you're Jason Grace and I am Piper McLean and you are at Half-Blood High but we call it Camp Half-Blood. What about my question?"

"Uhh this may seem hard to believe but I have no idea what's going on and no idea what I did to get here." I say in a small voice.

"You really don't remember anything?"

"No."

"Ohh." Says Piper in a defeated tone. I wasn't trying to be mean but I want to figure out how the Hades I got here. So I went to my classes the only one I had trouble with was Greek but I surprised everyone because I kept muttering in Latin.

(1 month later)

We finally have the feud over with an everyone is now working together and in peace. Apparently Percy and I got hit by Mrs. Hera in her car and got amnesia and swapped us without meaning to. But everything is fine so far. I did finally answer Piper's question it was yes.

(Hera's POV)

Gods Zeus drives me crazy. I thought to myself as I climbed into my car. I started to speed out of the parking lot muttering to myself about where Zeus cold shove his "master bolt" when I heard a scream and two loud thuds. Ran out to see Poseidon's son and Zeus' other child unconscious near my car. I started to freak out then got up and were fine albeit a little whoosh and confused but fine. I took them to their schools and everything seemed ok until two weeks later. When Jason, I believe, came up to me at Half-Blood High and said

"Mrs. Hera take me to Jupiter High I do not belong here." And I thought DAM why did I mix them up.

"Isn't your friend Leo building a ship to go there anyways use that." I said with no emotion.

"Well I could tell Zeus what you did." He replied smoothly.

"Fine but no going in just a drive by." I replied coldly.

"Cool." He responded.


	8. The hero returns

**AN: So we're back I don't where to go from here, so ideas would be helpful also to the guest that commented on the first couple chapters I didn't proof them because as I said I was looking for a beta for that purpose back off I'm not offend but I said that in the AN for those chapters**

(Annabeth's POV)

I just broke down in class what is wrong with me. I have never not even when I ran away felt this bad or worried about something, not so much 'something' as 'someone'. GODS OF OLYMPUS I can't believe that I'm that in love with that seaweed brain. He is so dense light actually bends around him or that could be my vision tunneling. GODS! My brain and my heart are annoying. So far Jason Grace, the almighty 'praetor' has told us he is safe at his school Jupiter High. Thank gods but he's on a quest right now to restore the eagle to the legion, as they like to be called, and can't be reached.

*2 weeks later*

My seaweed brain has returned and well I still can't technically call him mine( A/N I know Annabeth isn't this girly but I have to make it this way for stuff I'll ruin later chapters of I spill so) but he will be before he knows it.

"Hello Annie are you in there?" Says Thalia. Attempting to get my attention.

"Yes, I am just plotting about Percy." I say after realizing what I said I blush profusely.

"I thought so your eyes glazed over and you had this stupid grin on your face." Says Thalia trying to replicate my grin.

"Shut up you get the same way around your Nico."

"I do not!" She says trying to hide her blush."Besides Percy just walked through the door."

I turn around and sure enough here comes the dolt now. I run up to him and give him a hug and whisper in his ear,

"I missed you." Before judo flipping and sitting on his chest.

"Don't do it again or I'm killing you."

"Ok I've been warned." He chuckles before pulling me down and kissing me. Oh gods I never wanted it to end but our friends were not going to allow that to happen, so we broke apart when we heard Thalia wolf whistle.

"You better have a very important question to follow that kiss Jackson." Thalia all but screams.

"Don't worry pine cone face I do." Percy shouts back before turning to me and saying," Annabeth Chase will you be my girlfriend?"

"No I wouldn't like to be your girlfriend..." I start Percy looks very sad at this almost crying.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." Before anything more can happen we hear a scream of Percy's name and see Poseidon glaring at me and Percy.


	9. In Your Dreams

**AN: Well guys school has started so if I forget to update please pm me and I'll be right on top of it.**

(Percy's POV)

Man why did my dad have to pick now to talk to me about my relationship status. I should really pay attention but I can't the thing is Annabeth and I's kiss out of my mind.

"Why does it matter who I date it doesn't affect you." I state angrily.

"Oh but it does it reflects on me in the most major way."

"How because of that stupid feud is a feud more important to you than your sons happiness?"

"No." My dad says disappointedly.

"Ok well then I'm going to go find my girlfriend." I say while walking off. I know I should be a little less harsh on him but I'm also trying to stay positive. I wonder how Annabeth is fairing with her mom, Athena.

(Annabeth's POV)

Why does it not surprise me that my mom doesn't approve of Percy because of his father. Oh well she'll have to deal with it as I said he make me happy and you don't do live with it. Now I'm walking around trying to find that kelp head.

Suddenly I feel arms wrap around me. I have never felt safer than in Percy's arms. He laughs because I tensed up at first before whispering,

"So how'd your talk go?"

"Code red before I gave her an ultimatum."

"Gods you are mean wise girl."

"Yeah Yeah bet it didn't go better on your end."

"Actually it did he was mad at first but then decided that my happiness meant more to him than a feud does."

"Wow so Mr. Calm seas approves?"

"Well not exactly he just doesn't care."

"Oh" I say in a defeated tone. Well what did I expect a warm welcoming but my thoughts were interrupted by Percy kissing me. Gods everything felt like I was melting through my shoes, of course Thalia had to ruin it.

"Awww, look at the cute couple kissing!" She shouted in a baby voice.

"Shut up Grace or I'm letting that video of you and Nico out." I shout back before kissing Percy again.

"You better not." She says.

"What picture?" Asks Percy.

"Don't worry about it kelp head."Says Thalia quickly. I kiss Percy again and whisper in his ear that I'll tell him later and show him the picture.


	10. Uh oh

**AN: Hey guys sorry for updating late I got distracted with school again so here you go.**

(Annabeth's POV)

Gods Percy was being to sweet today, first there was the letter and roses in front my dorm, then there was the chocolates and poem at my first period, and then the picnic they were on right now. I loved how nervous he was because he kept stuttering.

"Percy it's fine not everything has to be perfect." I say effectively silencing him with a kiss. When we pull apart he is blushing a little.

"You know you could have said stop rambling too." He says.

"Yeah I know but it wouldn't have been as effective."

"Fair enough." He states before kissing me again. I feel like I'm melting whenever we kiss. Gods he's a perfect boyfriend.

"Now where were...Ms. Athena" He says after pulling away. Why does every good moment have to be ruined?

"I would like to speak with my daughter privately now so run along seaspawn." My mother says while glaring at him. I look at him and nod, he gets up and goes to a near by tree.

"Now I will not hide why I have come. I'm here to say that I will allow that seaspawn to date you but if I here you crying over him I will not hesitate to send him to Tartarus understand?" She finishes with a hint of evil glee.

"Yes I understand and it won't happen." I promised her before looking over my shoulder and shouting,"Percy!" He came running after my mother had left and after he got out of the tree he climbed.

"What was that all about?" He asks while sliding his arm around me.

"She just gave you permission to date and said if you broke my heart she'd said you to Tartarus."

"Yeah that would happen as soon as I start flying. Now get over here wise girl." He says before kissing me. And of course that's when it all went to Tartarus.


	11. New Skills pt 1

**AN: MY UPDATE SCHEDULE IS CHANGING I am now updating every other week the day will stay the same**

(Third Person)

What Percy and Annabeth failed to notice was the nine other people that were out that night. They all crept closer to the meteor and then the meteor exploded. All of them had severe injuries but the extent was unknown they also had something else inside of them that no one knew about yet.

(Percy's POV)

I remember waking up to hear and see my mom crying next to me while I was lying in a hospital bed.

"Hey. Don't cry I'm not going anywhere." I croaked she smiled and wiped a tears and called the nurse in. The nurse said that I had been the last to wake up but I was more healed than the others had woken up earlier.

" I want to see Annabeth." I said the next time the nurse came.

" Ok Mr. Jackson but you'll have to walk and stretch your legs." The nurse replied sweetly. It took me five minutes to walk 60 ft. Annabeth was reading as usual she launched herself into my arms when she saw me.

"I missed you so much I was the first to wake up." She whispered into my ear as she kissed me.

" I figured you would be." I whispered back.

" We get out next week." We both kissed at that. The nurse cleared her throat loudly behind us.

(Third person)

Later that night in every room holding the 11 students effected by the meteor there was a burst of light that surged through each of their vains each with a different color coming from each except for the Grace siblings which held the same color.

(Percy's POV)

I felt as if the ocean was surging through my vains, but it felt good and refreshing not burning as most would've described. I heard Annabeth crying in the next room. I hobbled into her room and stayed with her all night. The nurses checked our vitals and said that we would be leaving early. I heard the toilets on the tenth floor explode.


	12. New Skills pt 2

**AN: So I know I left a lot unexplained like what exactly was in that meteor and who was with them when it exploded but a little will be explained right now**

(Percy's POV)

I was loving what ever was in that meteor I could control water. I also could breathe underwater and not get my clothes wet unless I wante them too. I think the ten of us who got affected by the meteor were loving what was happening to us. Well except maybe Annabeth, this is because she would get random splitting headaches. We have all got to be really good friends though because of it. Jason Grace, Thalia's little brother can fly and conduct electricity, Piper McLean is drop dead gorgeous and convince anyone to do anything, Leo Valdez can control fire and is extremely good with his hands, Thalia Grace she can control electricity and probably fly but she's to scared of heights, Frank Zhang he can turn into any animal fictional or not, Hazel Levesque she can summon any precious rock or mineral and can control what people see, Nico Di Angelo can summon skeletons and melt into and travel through shadows, Annabeth is extremely smart like knowing what Pi squared is and stuff, me I can control water and if I'm in water I get healed by it but it works best with salt water.

I'm snapped back to reality by Annabeth rubbing her head against my chest in her sleep. The school thought that we were responsible and wouldn't do anything too stupid same with Frank, Hazel, Jason, and Piper. I got up slowly as to not wake Annabeth and got ready to go for a run. As I got my Nikes on and headed out the door I saw that Frank and Jason had the same idea. We nodded at each other and headed out the same way. We had all run the same trail in silence the only thing that could be heard was our breathing and nature. Thankfully the school had given us a month to catch up with our peers. When we got back all three of our girlfriends were waiting outside and looking extremely pissed that we hadn't gotten them up to go with us. I was the first back and Annabeth looked pissed. I jogged up to her and kissed her cheek and promptly got judo flipped.

" Leave with out telling me or leaving a not and you will have a serious problem." She said before kissing me.

"Well I know how much you love your sleep and you looked to beautiful and I didn't want to wake you." I replied which made Annabeth blush profusely. But we walked back to our room and made breakfast. I of course dyed every food and drink item blue. Annabeth laughed at me a little when she saw my blue cup with blue coffee.

After breakfast we started to study with our new group. We had a blast we finished a lot. And then we started practicing our newly acquired skills. Afterward the four couples when out to the movies and this time Annabeth and I got to choose the movie. And of course right when we got there everything went to shit. Naturally.


	13. The Feud has Ended

**A/N: So guys thanks for the support also go vote in the poll on my account. Also I realized that I haven't done this so hey Leo where be the reminder?**

 **Its here bro this bro don't own nothing but the plot**

(Annabeth's POV)

These powers that everyone has are amazing except mine I just am really smart now. I know it's not necessarily a skill that is super but I have knowledge from every source of information ever. I now know almost every fighting style, I know how to speak Ancient Greek perfectly, same with Piper, Leo, Percy, Thalia, and Nico, Jason, Frank, and Hazel can speak Latin perfectly. Percy has been with me through all the headaches that were going on when my brain was just turning everything on to full power. I love Percy a few weeks ago after the incident Jim thought because I was injured it might change my relationship status with Percy. He came up to be and started to demand that I go on a date with him and started to kiss me. I having just seen Percy exit the classroom a door down from my locker sent a look of desperation to him. Needless to say Jim won't be touching anyone else for a few months. I hear a tentative knock on my door that breaks me from my thoughts.

"Come in" I say loud enough to be heard through my door.

"Well Wise Girl are you ready?" Asks Percy as he enters looking sharp.

"No but I guess I have to be why did we have to have insane parents?" I asks him while putting on my heels.

"Because nothing like what happened would have happened to kids with same parents." He replies from my bed. I haven't exited the bathroom yet which is where I've been getting ready since before Percy got here. When I do he looks up and is awestruck I immediately start blushing because he knows how self conscious I've become since the incident.

"Is something wrong with my hair?" I say as my hand flies to my head.

"No," He replies instantly before standing up and kissing my cheek,"you loon perfect."

"Alright let's go deal with our crazy parents." I say dragging him out of the room.

Of course everything goes wrong immediately. My mom and Poseidon start arguing about how we can't see each other because it would look bad for either one of them and they will never end the feud. That's when I pull my ace,

"Fine we will shut down all communications with you until both of you agree to the terms." I state rather harshly. Both of them looked shocked and look to Percy for confirmation, he nods an affirmative. After that we stand and leave our parents to think it over.

(Poseidon's POV)

After Percy left with Athena's spawn we both got down to business and ended our feud we both realized that even though we hated each other it couldn't continue forever and we loved our kids too much to lose them. I called Percy after I left the restaurant.

"Son we ended the feud." Was all I said to the voice mail because he true to his word didn't answer. I actually was going to end the feud with Athena before this but Percy called me to this dinner. I should have done something sooner to fix it but the kids took it into their own hands.


	14. A New Quest-ion

**AN: Hey so go ch eck out the poll that I have up because I needs the feedback. Other than that I've got** **nothing enjoy the chapter and don't forget all credit for the characters goes to Uncle Rick.**

(Thalia's POV)

I get that Annabeth has been dealing with whatever the hell that meteor did to us differently but the only person she's been talking to is Percy and even then that's not very often. Percy's been kind of a mediator between the group alon with Leo and Piper. But I can't believe that Annabeth has essentially cut everybody off and is not wanting to talk to any of us except Percy and I don't blame Percy because he explained that Annabeth has been having a different battle with her change he says that hers is entirely mental nothing like ours she has an understanding of everything she has ever seen or learned. That's why I'm going to talk to her. I knock on her door and hear a groan and a yaw and am surprised when Percy opens the door.

"Yes, Thalia?" He says groggily.

"Kelp Head you know why I'm here and pray tell why are you not wearing a shirt?" I ask hurriedly.

He looks down and says, " Gods damn it Annabeth. You stole my shirt again."

"Well stop being so warm and I will." I hear her mumble back. Why do they have to be so fucking cute? I mean they already had the cutest nicknames for eachother.

"Uggg no couple crap in front of me!" I screamed while covering my eyes,"Percy you know why I'm here go so I can talk to my friend without my exceptionally dim cousin here."

"Fine getting my shirt and going for a run" he said while winking. I want to murder him.

"Nope. Go." Annabeth said.

"Fine." He said before jogging off.

"We need to talk." I said concerned she wouldn't listen.

"What about?" She asked innocently.

"Why have you been avoiding all of us except Percy." I asked her dejectedly.

"Because my 'power' sucks ass because every time I thought about something I would get a splitting headache." She says sadly.

"Well we would have liked to have helped you anyway we could but you shut us off." I reply coolly.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't think you'd understand, actually I don't think at all because it hurt to try that." She practically cries.

"Get your stubborn ass over here now." I say in mock anger. She slowly trudges over to me. I wrap my arms around her in a hug. She starts crying into my shoulder. I keep telling her it's ok.

"Where's the group today?" She asks

"Well Jason is with Piper doing gods knows what, Hazel is flirting with Frank somewhere, Calypso is off building again gods knows what in that dam garage with Leo, Juniper has dragged Grover off to do shopping." I say unenthusiastically

"Well is our group chat still open?" She asks grabbing her phone

"Yeah why?" I ask questioningly

"Well I think they'll all change plans because there's a huge quest that we can do together. Oh and I'll text Nico and Will. They'll want to be apart of this." She says rapidly.


	15. The FINAL Quest

**AN: Hey guys so sorry for bailing for awhile** high **school sucks but here's the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer I am not a 40 something year old troll named Rick Riordan**

(Percy's POV)

Gods of Olympus it felt good to run for a change, not that I had minded all the alone time with Annabeth, but we never really did anything and she was always stealing my shirts or hoodies which most of the time I didn't mind but it got boring sometimes. I hope that Thalia didn't ruin all of the training I had made Annabeth do to control her power. But I realized that wouldn't happen when Annabeth texted me to get my lovable annoying ass home so we could get ready for a quest. Which I did from the other side of camp. When I got back Annabeth had picked up her weapon from the weapons room and packed most of her stuff. I didn't need to get mine out of the weapons room because it is always in my pocket after the incident my favorite pen was able to return to my pocket if I dropped it and it can turn into a sword named riptide.

"Are you going to help me pack? I mean you've already got all the shirts I need." I say as wrap my arms around Annabeth and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"No, these are mine and I already packed your stuff." She says before turning around and putting her arms around my neck. Gods, I loved to see her eyes, up close you could see that, though grey, they had specks of brown and blue.

"So, where does this quest take place? Please tell me it's not in Los Angeles again I've seen way too much of Uncle Hades handy work." I whine.

"Nope. It's in Europe. Some of my favorite places in fact." She says.

"Oh gods Rome and Greece?!" I say irridicoulusly.

"Yep." She says with joy.

"Well, who else is coming? And how long before we leave?" I ask rapid fire.

"Our group. And we leave in an hour." She answers. She breaks from my embrace and walks to our shower and looks over her shoulder and beckons me before getting undressed and in.

(Time shift)

I hate both Leo and Jason. They both know I hate planes and I swear they planned this just to mess with me and Thalia. I'm glad I have Annabeth to help me get through the flight. I'm still going to kill Leo and Jason though.


	16. Well

(Percy's POV)

Why did Jason have to mess with his powers right then? Like we all want to get there as fast as possible but that does not constitute making Piper's private jet crash. Jason, Leo and I were the only ones to stay awake during the crash simply because we were and are attempting to stop our rapid decent. Thank the gods Jason, before we crashed , steered us towards water. Allowing me to start taking over and Leo is still nowhere to be seen but I can hear an engine that had started to catch on fire, suddenly stop and the dents from the speed continue to pop back into their places. I am holding the plane aloft and slowly lowering the jet in the hopes that Leo and Jason will get the jet flying again. Leo scrambles over to me and says,

"Get the water out of the engines we're good to fly."

"Alright, working on it may take a minute." I say while concentrating. Right after this I look out the window and see how close we are to the ocean. Thankfully I'm able to soften the blow and keep the jet together when we hit the surface.

(Annabeth's POV)

I wake up to see waves lapping at my window. I run out of my room an find the roof of the jet has been ripped off.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!" I scream.


	17. Explanation of Sorts

**A/N: My editor is going through and will get rid of the mistakes soon no promises** though.

(Annabeth's POV)

"Seaweed Brain, why is there no roof to this jet?" I ask angrily.

" Uh... Because we needed it to make a second deck from." Is his nervous reply. Gods what happened while those three were on guard.

"Well, we crashed and then Jason and Leo built a ship while we were falling out of the air. I softened the water to make sure we wouldn't get smashed like a pancake." He says.

"Well it looks like I need to not think out loud." I say sarcastically. That little shit, though mine, knew I was talking to myself mostly.

(Percy's POV)

I loved making Annabeth mad because she scrunches up her nose adorably. But she'll kill me later for that. I wonder what prank it will be this time, last time it was shaving cream toothpaste.

"What do you mean crashed?" She asks deathly serious.

"Well...we..." Began Leo.

"Then we..." Attempts Jason

"It's time for a change in watch but not for you Wise Girl, we are going to go catch some more z's" I state after the guys trying and failing at explaining.


	18. Help

**So guys I need help. I have no idea how to go forward from here and need some suggestions on how to continue and this is part of the reason why I haven't updated as much, so please send me ideas so I can start rolling**


	19. Attention Please

_This is not a chapter_

 **So I'm releasing the name and preview for my new story called enraged to engaged and the first chapter will be below and** enjoy

(Percy's POV)

To say I was mad would be an understatement, I was going to rip Hera apart once I got to her. Which is why Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus, and Dad have to hold me back from strangling Zeus and then murdering Hera who was hiding behind Zeus who was hiding behind his throne. Now normally I would laugh my ass off at Zeus hiding behind his throne, but I'm pissed," Where is she" I scream at him, struggling against the four gods holding me back, Zeus just cowered with Hera behind his throne,"I don't know Hera did it not me!" He practically whimpered. I finally shrugged of the four gods holding onto me and stated," Until I get her back expect to get shit from me." All the gods except two were shocked by my declaration. As I started to leave I heard Dad say to Hera,"I hope it was worth it sister." And Athena say,"Hera you messed with the wrong part of that couple." It was when the elevator doors that I finally broke down and started to cry because I had lost my rock, my Wise girl, Anabeth was gone.


End file.
